


One More Dance

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat visiting Marinette, Despair Bear, F/M, Fluffy, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Adrien knew what he was doing was crazy, totally insane. He couldn't even explain why he was doing it, he just knew he couldn't stop himself. There he was, asking Marinette to dance with him again.





	One More Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. Story correct by Fanfiction. Net user sdd-writes-things.  
> Set at "Despair Bear" episode.

Adrien knew what he was doing was crazy, totally insane. He couldn't even explain why he was doing it, he just knew he couldn't stop himself.

Since the party Chloe threw yesterday, he'd been feeling strange. He didn't know why, but he kept replaying his dance with Marinette in his head. She had danced so well, surprisingly so, and she didn't seem like the clumsy girl she knew. While they were there together, he felt good and happy. He hadn't minded at all the fact that they were so close. He had never noticed before how beautiful her eyes were.

He wanted to know if those emotions were just in the moment or if it could happen again. The only way to know was to repeat the circumstances. He would have to dance with her.

But even in his state of apparent insanity, Adrien knew he couldn't just ask Marinette to dance. She would just refuse him or think he was crazy. And what would people think if he showed up at his friend's house at night just to ask her to dance with him? It would be awkward and not at all what people thought Adrien to do.

So, he chose a plan a little less insane–even if by just a little–he would ask her as Chat Noir. It would still be weird, but he could claim he was close to her house and it would make more sense should someone see him, since the hero was known for flirting already (not that he would be flirting, right, just that people could look at it that way). And what girl would refuse to dance with Paris's savior?

Plagg had been angry with him for using him for something so unimportant, but in the end he had agreed to help, in exchange for chess. So, Adrien was already transformed in Chat Noir, going ahead with his crazy plan, running to Marinette's house.

He was wondering how he could call the girl when he saw her in the roof, looking at the stars. He smiled a little, she looked so peaceful there.

"Good night, princess," he greeted her.

"Chat Noir?" she asked, surprised. She looked confused to him. "What are you doing here?" She was a little nervous. He figured she thought there was an attack nearby.

"Don't worry. I'm not on duty," he told her. "I was just watching the city, and everything is in order. I thought maybe I could pass by here." He immediately wanted to die. That didn't sound suspicious at all.

Unsurprised, she didn't look convinced. She just looked to him, waiting for him to say something. At least she wasn't nervous anymore. In that moment, she was so different from the Marinette he knew. She was so firm. Adrien didn't even know that Marinette could keep quiet, like this, for so long, really.

"Okay, maybe I have a favor to ask." He decided that it was best to be honest as to why he came. At least, as much as he could be. "I need someone to teach me to dance. And I've an impression that you could help me."

"You want me to dance with you?" she asked. Whatever she expected, it certainly wasn't this.

"Yes… You can give me one dance, can't you, Princess?" he asked, smiling his best Chat Noir smile.

She looked unsure for a moment, as if trying to understand the whole situation. It wasn't every night that Chat Noir showed up at her house and asked to dance. But it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Okay, Chat. But put your claws away," she warned, making him laugh. "I'll grab a speaker."

He didn't have to wait long as she soon returned with her cellphone and the speaker. She wondered what song he wanted, and he let her choose. Soon enough the song was playing and he set himself in front of her. He extended his arm and grabbed her hand as she put her arms around his neck, as they had done yesterday.

He felt the warmth of her body as they slowly moved. Marinette gave some instructions now and then, but the two were mostly in silence. There was no need for words when he was feeling so peaceful. Again, he felt like there was nothing else in the world, except them.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Marinette," he said, without intention to stop moving, swaying.

"You're welcome," she replied, softly, and moved her head a little, so he could see her smile at him.

He suddenly became even more aware of how close they were, their bodies pressed together. She looked so beautiful at that moment, so carefree… It was even better than the day before. The fact that they were alone there gave it a new intimacy. He wanted to kiss her and never let her go. He wondered how her mouth would taste and if she would hate him forever if he really went through with it.

Unfortunately, his desire must have shown, as her pleasant expression slowly changed to vaguely panicked. She stopped dancing as the song faded away and put a little distance between them, making him instantly miss her warmth.

"Chat Noir, I think you have to go," she said, almost a whisper, something akin to mounting dread on her voice.

A part of him knew that she was being smart and that he should be grateful; after all, kissing Marinette wasn't part of his plan, especially as Chat Noir. But still, he held onto disappointment. The last thing he wanted to do right now was leave. He wanted to stay, in that moment, and enjoy what was happening.

However, he knew he already imposed himself enough that night. If he stayed after Marinette told him to leave, he would be crossing a line. He didn't want to do that.

"Oh… Alright. Thank you one more time. You were really helpful. Farewell, Princess," Adrien said, trying to keep the self-frustration out of his voice.

He smiled at her and she smiled back a little, but not in the same free way she had before. He wondered if he had screwed things up forever or if she would forgive him. He turned to leave, but was stopped by her voice.

"Chat! You already knew how to dance, right?" she asked. "Why did you ask me to teach you?" She looked puzzled.

"Maybe I just wanted to dance with you, Princess," he said gently. He smiled at her shocked face and then went on his way.

He just wished it was that simple to walk away from the memory of the last two days, because now, instead of only remembering Chloe's party, he couldn't erase his visit to Marinette's roof. Back at school, he couldn't face Marinette for a very long time, only stopping when the girl asked him if she had done something wrong.


End file.
